


Gift from the Ocean

by glyphsbowtie



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-26
Updated: 2017-06-26
Packaged: 2018-11-19 08:58:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11310072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glyphsbowtie/pseuds/glyphsbowtie
Summary: Hanzo Shimada has had a bad day fishing. Then the ocean spits out Jesse McCree.





	Gift from the Ocean

“It hasn't been a good day,” Hanzo sighs, looking from the dark blue waves to his calloused hands. “Not at all.”

Genji watches his older brother. Hanzo is old beyond his years, more grey at his temples than there should be for a man in his thirties. Hanzo has sacrificed an awful lot to keep them out of danger, to keep them away from the life they both left behind a decade ago. “There is always tomorrow, brother,” Genji says gently.

“Tomorrow and tomorrow and tomorrow,” Hanzo mumbles.

“We have some fish to sell at market tomorrow at least,” Genji tries. “Shall I go and prepare it?”

Hanzo looks at him finally. His eyes are dark. He claps Genji on the shoulder. “Go. I apologise, Genji. I am not in a good mood.”

Genji nods and leaves him to his musing, making his way to the small hut that serves as both a base for their fishing business and also their home. Hanzo remains on the sand, breathing in the salty air, wondering how many more bad days it will be until they can no longer pay their way.

A huge wave rolls in, grey and foreboding, crested with white. As it slides back, Hanzo sees that it has left a decidedly human-shaped lump on the sand.

A dead body. It has been some time since Hanzo has seen one, and his stomach sinks as he sets off across the sand at a run.

The man is on his stomach. He is wearing a bloodstained white shirt and tight tan trousers. He is long, with broad shoulders and muscled legs. He has lost an arm; this seems to be the source of the blood. Hanzo takes hold of him and rolls him over, revealing a handsome, bearded face.

This man isn't dead.

Hanzo can see his pulse beating gently in his throat and reacts instinctively, tearing open what is left of the man's shirt and beating hard on his chest. With a guttural choke, the man's brown eyes open wide, and he sits forward, coughing up a large amount of seawater.

Finally, he settles back on the sand, looking up at Hanzo with those rich eyes. Hanzo doesn't think he has ever seen nicer eyes on another human.

“What happened to you?” Hanzo asks in Japanese, and sees the confusion on the handsome man's face. He tries again in English, and the man nods gratefully.

“I got shot,” he says, in a voice which is rich honey despite the hoarseness lent by nearly drowning. “Again. Third time this year. Then they tossed me overboard.”

Hanzo frowns. The man speaks of being shot and almost murdered with a casual matter-of-factness. “Your… your arm,” he says softly.

“Oh.” The man glances down at his shoulder, then pulls the shirt away. Hanzo sees that rather than a huge, gaping wound, there is a slightly bloody metal socket. “Damn it. That's the fourth prosthetic I've lost since Christmas.”

“Who are you?”

The man pushes himself up, bracing his weight on his elbow. He looks into Hanzo's eyes, apparently weighing up whether or not the fisherman is trustworthy. “The name’s McCree,” he drawls finally. “Jesse McCree. I owe you my thanks. You saved my life.”

This is the sort of man Hanzo has sworn to avoid. Someone dangerous, someone who, despite the soft glow of his eyes, has definitely killed before. Jesse McCree is a man involved in the life Hanzo has escaped with Genji. He should be reluctant to even talk to him. But all he can think is that the sea has finally given him something good today.

“My name is Hanzo Shimada.”

There is a flicker of recognition at the name. “A ghost.”

Hanzo tenses. He wonders what bounty is being offered by the Shimada family for his return.

Jesse McCree closes his eyes and smiles. “Relax. I'm a ghost too. Probably not worth as much as you are, though. Mind gettin’ me somewhere warm?”

Hanzo stands up and lifts McCree easily; he had always been a strong, fit man, and ten years of fishing has refined this further. He slings Jesse's arm around his shoulder and begins to lead him back to the hut. McCree is both heavy and unsteady.

“I must warn you that our home smells a lot like fish.”

McCree chuckles warmly. “I smell a lot like fish, so I ain't got any right to complain.” He pauses, stumbling into Hanzo. “Your home? Who do you live with?” There is a distinct edge to the question.

“My brother, Genji.”

“Oh.” Hanzo can feel the relief which goes through McCree's body. “Would've been mighty sad if my beautiful saviour had a lovely wife at home.”

Hanzo snorts. “No, no wife.”

“Never had a wife?” McCree asks. “A husband, maybe?”

“No.” Hanzo thinks of a moment of all the things he has never allowed himself to have.

McCree grins. “That's good. Not in any fit state to fight someone for the hand of the man who saved me using mouth to mouth resuscitation.”

Hanzo laughs despite himself. They are almost at the door to the small wooden hut. “I didn't use mouth to mouth resuscitation.”

“You still could.”

They have stopped, facing each other. Hanzo stares up into the handsome, grinning face of Jesse McCree and decides that he is going to allow himself this. McCree's arm is still around his shoulders as Hanzo leans forward and kisses him. McCree's lips are still cold from the ocean, and he tastes salty. His tongue is warm when he slips it into Hanzo's mouth.

Genji throws open the door and yells in Japanese. “What are you doing?”

Hanzo and McCree both turn to see him standing there, a fish in one hand and a small knife in the other. His mouth is hanging open.

“Genji, this is Jesse McCree,” Hanzo says in English.

“Where on earth did he come from?” Genji asks, staring openly at the strange, one-armed man.

“That's a long story,” McCree says, looking between the two brothers. “Get me a drink and I'll tell you the whole damn thing.”

Hanzo can't hide his smile as he hauls their unusual visitor into the hut.


End file.
